ExplodingTNT
FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE VISIT THE EXPLODINGTNT WIKI! ExplodingTNT is a Canadian YouTuber that makes Minecraft machinimas and more videos. His channel is known for making "If _____ were in Minecraft", where he depicts strange things being added to Minecraft. About When TNT first started, he made videos about various things in Minecraft exploding, hence the name "ExplodingTNT." Eventually, he decided to change the main focus of his channel to making the Minecraft machinimas he still makes today. These machinimas typically start with If, Why, or How, and follow various comedic scenes revolving around the concept described in the video. In late 2015, ExplodingTNT's machinimas began to grow more in-depth, with a more organized plot line, title, and character development. * He is one side of a long-standing feud between him and the Pink Sheep, an arrogant sheep with a mustache. The sheep is a fan-favorite and has his own YouTube channel with over a million additional subscribers, also called Pink Sheep. Pink Sheep has a son called Purple Shep, who has a deformed face and also has a YouTube channel. Pink Sheep's fan base is called the Prankster Gangster Nation. * In an SMG4 Video he was supposed to be in a video but dropped due to a failure along with Purple Shep, so SMG4 failed to put in Purple Shep. *A recent Q&A video promised a voice reveal at 5 million subscribers and a face reveal at 10 million subscribers. The controversial goal has led to a petition being created on Change.org. Minecraft Several of TNT's videos have cameos from other Minecraft YouTubers, such as SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, DanTDM, Failboat and others, but it is unlikely these are actually them. He has collaborated with other YouTubers before, such as his current best friends GameplayerHD, Failboat, AdamRodriguezGames, and many others. Much like It's JerryandHarry, Most of his machinimas feature characters talking with text over their head, but he has used voice actors as well, such as AdamRodriguezGames. He also owns Minecraft minigame servers with GameplayerHD, called MCOrigins and The Nova, that were both featured in some of his videos, and a second channel entitled TheTNTExploders. He currently has over four million subscribers, making him one of the most popular Minecraft machinima makers. He always likes to make his subscribers laugh every video, and has become a hero to several people worldwide. Roblox Minecraft and Roblox are both very popular games that are similar in many ways but ExplodingTNT has never played it. After getting many requests, ExplodingTNT finally decides to play a game of Roblox with the help of Pink Sheep. He has seen a lot of new players and noobs play Minecraft but he was pretty new to Roblox. TNT tried to play Roblox Jailbreak with the help of Pink Sheep. Fortnite ExplodingTNT has Fortnite on his own channel, and played with Pink Sheep on his. However, he was a noob. "I mean, fam, he tried getting a drink from the vending machine." -Pink Sheep. After some negative feedback from his fans for playing Fortnite on his main channel, he decided to create a new channel called "ExplodingTomato", which is a channel that he created for Fortnite skits only. He announce he may be doing some machinimas on Fortnite as well. Trivia * Due to him loving cheese, he is a mouse. It all started on the first weird comment video where it explained how this "he's a Mouse" thing started. * He has published a book called ExplodingTNT vs Everything. * He lives in Toronto, Canada. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views